Somehow Hope Remains
by the real vampire
Summary: Two lonely figures make their way through a deserted city. Meanwhile on a boat at sea, the mallrats cling to hope...
1. Hope still remains

"I would die for her."  
  
Disclaimer: All Tribal characters belong to Cloud 9 and I do not own them. I own any made up characters in here and you can't use them without my permission.  
  
*This is set in Series 6 (so it's made up basically!)*  
  
The city was dead. There was no sign of life. No people moved on the streets. The only movement was a newspaper blowing idly in the wind. Where the hotel had stood, a blackened heap of stones remained. The result of the explosion set off by Ram's computer that had released the virus mark 2 into the world and killed off all the people that had remained in the city after the Mallrats warning. Or had it?  
  
Two solitary figures were moving stealthily through the deserted streets. They didn't speak, and were cloaked and hooded. The only sign that they knew each other at all was that they had tightly clasped each others hand, as if someone was suddenly going to appear and attempt to drag them apart. Moving quickly, one followed behind the other, as if the one in front was the one who knew the way. They made their way hurriedly towards Sector 9, where the Mall still stood, as silent as the rest of the city, now dark and brooding in the fading evening light.  
  
The figures entered into the empty Mall and stood at the foot of the main stairs.  
  
"Hello?" One of the figures called hesitantly, but there was no answer. They were all gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, on a boat out at sea the surviving Mallrats clung to hope. They had been nearly three weeks off land, and food and fresh water supplies were running low.  
  
It was a good job we had the sense to ration the supplies from the beginning  
  
Jay thought and mentally thanked Amber for her insight. If it hadn't been for her suggestion they would have run out in less than a week.  
  
"Land! I see land!"  
  
There was a cry from the front of the boat where Trudy was sitting with Brady. The Mallrats ran to see. Sure enough, there was land, but it seemed strangely familiar.. 


	2. Green suits

The Mallrats stared in disbelief as the city emerged from the mists as they pulled closer to the shore.  
  
"No"  
  
Jay heard Amber whisper, as they all stood in silence, all unable to believe that after three weeks they were back where they had stared. Finally Trudy broke the silence.  
  
"The virus, do you think it's gone? Can we go home?"  
  
She hugged Brady to her tightly. Ram and Jack were hurriedly whispering in the background, with Ram giving Jack a dig in the ribs. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, I, I mean Ram and me, we've came up with a device that could be used to, uh, find out if the virus is still there. But the thing is, it would mean actually having to, uh, go into the city"  
  
He trailed off.  
  
"And how the hell are you going to do that?"  
  
Lex said, voicing the tribes' unspoken thoughts.  
  
"May I?" Ram interrupted. "We have some suits that would protect us from any strains of the virus hanging about. All we need to do is walk around for a bit and we'll soon know."  
  
"How did you get all this stuff? We left with nothing"  
  
Ebony asked curiously.  
  
"I managed to grab some stuff as soon as I realised we might have to leave" Ram replied. "It doesn't really matter why I have it, I have it, ok? Me and Jack can get kitted up and go in. We'll soon have your answer."  
  
Soon, the small boat was tied to the dock after being guided in expertly by John (May's 'friend'). After the tribe had wished them luck, Jack and Ram set off in lime green suits into the city. All the rest of the tribe could do was to wait and see if they could go home.. 


	3. A suprise

To Kimiko Kama: This chapter is longer and with less suspense.... Better?  
  
Thank-you all for your reviews and suggestions, I know it may seem mad that they've just gone back to the city but I can't imagine The Tribe without the Mall. Can anyone else? Sorry I have took so long to post, I have had so much school work, revising for exams and doing tons of assignments but it's not really an excuse so sorry again.  
  
Ok, enough, here's the next chapter:  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure" Amber asked, as the gathered Mallrats waited to hear the news that Jack and Ram had brought. They nodded.  
  
"Wait" Lex said, "Let me get this straight. We have spent three weeks on a boat going around in a complete circle, have ended back at the place we were trying to leave because there was a virus there that was going to kill us all, and now we are told that it doesn't look as if there was a virus in the first place! Now excuse me if I seem to be over reacting, but how the hell has this happened?"  
  
Nobody answered; Lex had voiced what had been on everybody's minds. It was Trudy that broke the silence;  
  
"The important thing isn't how it happened, or why, but that we can go home, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Ebony said, jumping to her feet.  
  
The Mallrats gathered their things and began the journey through the still deserted city to where the Mall stood, a dark, empty bulk against the evening sky.  
  
But it wasn't quite as empty as it may appear...  
  
As they entered the Mall, they heard the sound of running footsteps. Jay, Lex and Slade motioned for the others to wait at the foot of the main stairs. Just before they could investigate, a figure appeared.  
  
A girl stood at the top of the stairs. She was quite pale with blonde hair hanging limply down the around her face. She wore dirty, cut-off jeans and a black top.  
  
"Hey!" Lex called up to her.  
  
But she wasn't paying attention; her eyes were fixed on Jay.  
  
Lex yelled again; this time she looked at him, then turned and ran into one of the dark rooms off the landing.  
  
"What do we do now?" Trudy asked, "There may be more of them up there".  
  
In answer, Jay and Slade began to make their way up the stairs, with Lex following behind at a safe distance. Jay entered the room first, the other two followed him. The Mallrats at the foot of the stairs waited. Then noises were heard from the room, it sounded like screaming. Amber, Salene, Ellie and Ruby ran up after the three men. They got to the room and saw the girl standing in the corner, and Jay wrestling on the floor with someone who looked like...  
  
"VED?!" Amber gasped.  
  
"Yes?" he replied from where Jay had been pinning him down.  
  
Jay let go of him as if he had been holding something hot and stood staring at his brother.  
  
"How...?" he stuttered, not believing his eyes. Then, "But you're dead!"  
  
"Well I wasn't the last time I checked", Ved replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"So.... What happened?" Jay said.  
  
The Mallrats were sitting in the Café around Ved. Jay, once he had gotten over the shock of seeing his 'dead' brother, had been full of questions.  
  
"I'm.....not sure", Ved said, his brow pulled into a puzzled frown. "I can't exactly remember much for some reason, and the bits I can remember are all sort of muddled. But when I came to my senses I was in a camp of some description, being looked after by Destiny".  
  
"Destiny?" Jay cut in.  
  
"The girl I was with here". He saw that the others were wondering where she had gone. "Don't worry about her, she's a little shy".  
  
"No I'm not" The tribe turned to see the girl with the pale hair and eyes walking towards them. I thought I'd give you the chance to tell them your story yourself, but then I thought you'd want me here". She gave Ved a look, which he seemed to understand, and then pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.  
  
"Anyway, it seems that there had been some sort of fighting between the Techno's and Destiny's tribe. The prisoners of the Techno's had been captured by her tribe and looked after by them."  
  
"They seem nice", Trudy remarked.  
  
The look on Ved's face said that he didn't think it was. "No", he said, "The only reason they had taken the trouble to capture us rather than kill us was that they needed slaves to protect them and work for them. I must have been hurt in the fighting and can only remember it as a blur. I lost part of my memory, but most of it has returned now".  
  
"So how are you here?" Jay asked, "I'm guessing they didn't just let you go."  
  
Ved nodded, "I escaped, with some help from Destiny. She pretended that I had died and took me with some men to be buried".  
  
"What happened to the men?" Ellie said softly.  
  
It was Destiny that answered this time, "I killed them".  
  
It was a simple statement, and she said it with no emotion showing on her face. The tribe sat in stunned silence.  
  
Ved broke the silence, "We both escaped and made our way to the city. When we arrived there was no one here. We didn't know what had happened." He paused, "I'm sorry if we gave you a fight, but we didn't know who you were. Destiny came running in looking like she'd seen a ghost. It must have been you", he added, turning to Jay. "I didn't realise how alike we must look to someone who hasn't seen us before."  
  
Ved looked around at the assembled Mallrats, not recognising some of them. he face froze when he caught sight of Ram, who was trying to be inconspicuous at the back of the Café.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Ved asked, his voice had a bitter edge to it.  
  
"Uh......" Jay looked to the other members for help.  
  
Surprisingly it was Ebony that stepped in, "It's a long story" she said, "But I think you deserve to hear it all." She fixed the others with a look, "And I mean everything". Her eyes particularly seemed to rest on Jay, Amber and Trudy......... 


	4. Decisions and returns

Ved stood alone in the room that used to be Chloe's. His head spun a little from everything he had just heard. The room was just as he remembered it, but without the person he had loved. He still didn't know where she had gone. He'd thought of asking Ram, but with everything that had happened the friendship between Ram and the Mallrats seemed fragile, and Ved didn't think it would do it any good to remind everyone of the friends, and loved ones, that they had lost. He went and sat on the bed, his back to the door. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Destiny enter. She moved softly over to the window and looked out over the silent city. Some people were returning, but it was still very empty. She shivered and crossed her arms. Ved heard her and turned. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't tell them" she said. "I thought you might."  
  
"It's in the past", Ved replied, "It's over now."  
  
She shrugged and turned to look out the window again. "Maybe", she whispered.  
  
Ved got up and went over to her, "What's the matter" he asked her.  
  
She turned away from him slightly. "Nothing."  
  
"He's not going to find you now", he told her. "You've got to think of the future now, about us", he paused and rested his hand on her abdomen, "And for our baby"  
  
She turned to face him and they embraced silently......  
  
* * *  
  
Jay watched Amber get baby Bray ready for bed. Once she had finished he stood behind her and slipped his arms around her waist as they watched him sleep.  
  
"He looks so peaceful", Amber whispered.  
  
"I know" Jay replied, "You know, I've been thinking. I mean, for Bray to grow up without a father..."  
  
Amber turned to face him, "Jay, what are you saying?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "Amber, I'd like to ask you, if you'd be my wife."  
  
Amber was slightly stunned, and then looked into Jay's dark brown eyes... and made up her mind.... "Yes" she whispered, and fell into his arms......  
  
* * *  
  
On a hillside over looking the sleeping city, a tribe waited for their leaders signal.  
  
"Are you sure she's there sir?" a man cautiously asked the leader.  
  
"I'm sure" he replied. It seemed that that was all he was going to say, so the other man left. The leader stared at the dark city, "I know you're there Destiny." He whispered. "You and that boy you picked up. But don't worry, I'm coming for you. We'll be together again shortly". He grinned and turned back down the hill to the rest of the tribe.  
  
"What are your orders, sir?" one of the men called to him.  
  
"We wait"......  
  
* * *  
  
Another place, not far from the city, a different group of three people moved softly towards the city. The two men and a woman headed into the city and made their way through the dark streets. It had been ages since they had last seen it, but they knew the way, and they knew they were close.........  
  
* * *  
  
The Mallrats gathered at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Jay and Amber. They had said they had an announcement, and the tribe waited to hear it with both a mixture of excitement and apprehension. Jay and Amber appeared at the top of the stairs. Amber gave Jay's hand a gentle squeeze and began to talk.  
  
"Jay and I have come to a decision" she said, "We're going......." She froze and stood staring at the figure that had entered the Mall from behind the tribe.  
  
"Bray?" she whispered.  
  
It was Bray, looking tired and dirty but alive. The other tribe members looked on in amazement as KC and Alice followed Bray into the Mall, all looking exhausted. Amber ran down the stairs and flung herself into Bray's arms and gave him a huge kiss. Jay stood where she had left him at the top of the stairs...... 


	5. Ends and beginnings

Ok people, be proud of me. I am actually trying to update more often and I have the next chapter as "work in progress" even as I post this one! Thank you for all your reviews, it's great to know that some people out there like my work (unlike a few of my English teachers!)! Here's chapter 5.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the morning after the night before.  
  
Jay, after seeing his fiancé kiss her ex-boyfriend, had gone to their room and sat, with unreal comprehension of what was happening, to wait for Amber. Amber had come in and by the look on her face he knew what was between them was now over.  
  
"Jay, I'm so sorry" she whispered with tears in her eyes, "I really am, but me and Bray, we go back a long way, and he is the father of my child".  
  
"Don't bother explaining, I get it" Jay said, then realised how harsh it had sounded. "Amber, I'm sorry too. It could have worked?" It was more of a question than a statement.  
  
"I don't know" she replied.  
  
Jay gathered together the few things he had in her room and found a bag to put them in. He sighed and picked up the bag. "I'll find a spare room. There's got to be one somewhere in this place". He turned to leave; then paused at the door. His back to Amber, he spoke, "There is one question you could answer for me." He swallowed, "Did you ever love me?"  
  
"I thought I did, but now I'm not sure"  
  
Jay nodded, and without looking at her, walked out of the room. Amber stood in silence, until Bray came in. Unaware of what had just happened he gave Amber a big grin and an even bigger kiss.  
  
"Hey Amber. Now I'm back, shall we make this family a proper family?"  
  
Amber turned to him, confused.  
  
He smiled at her, "I'm asking you to marry me, Amber".  
  
He was surprised at her reaction; Amber burst into tears.  
  
"Amber, what's the matter" he said, putting his arms around her to comfort him.  
  
She stopped crying after a while, feeling safe back in Bray's strong arms. So much like Jay's, she thought, then pushed the thoughts out of her head. She wiped her eyes, "Nothing, I'm just being silly" she said, "Don't look so worried Bray, did you really have to ask? Of course I'll marry you!"  
  
He smiled, "When shall we tell everyone?"  
  
"Not yet", Amber replied, thinking again of Jay, "Let the old wounds heal before we open up new ones"  
  
Bray looked puzzled, "What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing" she said, and turned to face him and gave him the kiss she dreamed of for so long and thought could never happen. * * *  
  
Now Amber woke in Bray's arms and to start with she thought it had all been a dream; that she was in Jay's arms instead. But when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was all his stuff gone.  
  
"It's real" she whispered.  
  
"I know, I couldn't believe either"  
  
Amber turned and smiled at Bray, "You don't know how long I've wished for this".  
  
"I've been gone a long time" he said, "I thought you might have found someone else"  
  
"No" she replied, thinking of Jay and mentally apologising to him, then turned all her thoughts to Bray, the man she loved, and replied, "There's been no one else".  
  
* * *  
  
Alice, Ellie, KC and Jack sat around a table in the Café. Lex hovered nearby. If anyone was aware of what had happened the night before, they were not talking about it. Instead, the talk was focused on the other still- missing Mallrats, Chloe and Tai San. Surprisingly, they actually knew where Chloe was.  
  
"She's on her way", Alice said.  
  
"Why didn't she come with you lot?" Ellie asked her sister.  
  
"She wasn't strong enough. The work was hard where she was kept and we found her after the fall of the Techno's. She told us to go on and that she'd meet up with us when she was better" Alice replied.  
  
"And Tai San?" Lex asked.  
  
The others exchanged a look.  
  
"We don't know" KC answered. "The last time we saw her was as a Techno going to the city".  
  
Lex sighed and walked off, deep in his own thoughts. "Tai San a Techno? It's too hard to believe" Alice said quietly.  
  
"She wasn't really", Jack said, "Lex told me that she wasn't, but I couldn't quite understand him. She disappeared just after Ram was removed from power".  
  
* * *  
  
Chloe was just on the outskirts of the city even as they spoke about her. She had felt her strength return only a day after the others had left and had set off as soon as she could get supplies. She had reached the city, but had decided to wait a bit before going to the Mall as she thought the remaining Mallrats might want to celebrate the others return before she dropped in on them. And she was thinking of Ved. What had happened to him since she had gone? Did he miss her? Had he found someone else? She didn't think he would as he had said he'd loved her. Was he dead? That thought scared her more than any of the others. She wanted to know, but at the same time was scared of the answer. That was why she now waited in the still deserted streets, trying to make herself walk the last bit of her journey to the Mall itself. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her call out.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Chloe turned to see Trudy coming towards her.  
  
"Chloe is it really you? Wow, I mean, I was surprised when Bray and the others arrived but to see you here...." She stared at her.  
  
"The others are safe?"  
  
Trudy nodded.  
  
"But they didn't say anything about me?"  
  
"No" Trudy said.  
  
"Good." Chloe said. "I wanted it to be another surprise." She smiled, then asked, as casually and calmly as she could, even though inside her heart was racing, "How is everyone?"  
  
Trudy got the message, "Ved returned a couple of days ago. He's fine" Trudy was happy to see the smile of relief on Chloe's face, but Trudy was worried. How do I tell her about this girl of Ved's, Destiny?  
  
"Is there something wrong" Chloe asked, seeing a faint flicker of worry on Trudy's face.  
  
"No..." Trudy began.  
  
Chloe cut in, "Trudy, I've know you for years. Don't lie to me. I can tell your hiding something. Whatever it is, I would like to know."  
  
"It might be nothing, I'm not sure. But when Ved returned he brought with him a girl. I don't know what the deal is between them. Apparently she rescued him, so he might just have bought her with him as a friend. But I don't know."  
  
Chloe nodded and swallowed. Ved said he loved ME, not some girl he just picked up. But then she thought, but Trudy's not sure. It might just be what she says, friends. I'm judging Ved before he's told me the story. Cheered by that, she turned to Trudy and smiled, "Well, never mind now. I think I went and met the others. Give them something to be happy about!"  
  
And she and Trudy turned and walked towards the Mall. 


	6. Changed relationships

Ved and Destiny had just joined the others in the Café for breakfast when Chloe and Trudy entered the Mall.  
  
"Hey everyone" Trudy said.  
  
They all turned to look, and saw Chloe. Ved dropped the piece of toast he had been eating and stared at her in shock. Once the others had said their own welcomes, Chloe walked over to where Ved was sitting with a girl she hadn't seen before. The girl was quite pretty, Chloe noted with a sinking heart. In fact, she was more than just quite pretty. She may be wearing dirty, ragged clothes, but they didn't hide the figure underneath, which was very shapely. She had striking features, her long blonde hair, newly cleaned, shone in the early morning sunlight which streamed in from a window and her eyes were a clear but cold, dangerous looking blue. She didn't say any thing as Chloe approached the table. How could Ved not love her? But she wasn't put off.  
  
"Hey Ved," she said, managing a weak smile as she glanced at the girl sitting next to him, Destiny, she remembered Trudy saying that was her name.  
  
Ved finally managed to make his mouth work. "Uh, hey Chloe. I wasn't expecting you to be here. I thought you had disappeared".  
  
"Not quite." She replied, a little put out by Ved's welcome. It wasn't what she had expected, or hoped for.  
  
Ved shot a look at Destiny before saying, "Look, Chloe, I've got to find my brother. I'll see you later." He got up and made a quick exit from the room.  
  
Chloe was left alone with Destiny. "Hi, you must be Destiny" she said.  
  
"What's it to you?" Destiny replied.  
  
Chloe just stared at her. "Well, I mean, I ...." She spluttered.  
  
"You're Ved's ex-girlfriend right?" Destiny said calmly as she finished eating. Chloe could only nod. Destiny smiled at her, but it was the sort of smile a cat might give a mouse....before it pounces. "You leave Ved alone. He's been though much more than you can ever know. We both have. And we don't want people to interfere and ruin it. Got that?" she got up and left Chloe sitting speechless at the table.  
  
* * *  
  
Ved finally found his brother sitting alone in a bare room, staring out of a window.  
  
"Jay?" Ved asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hmmm?" Jay replied  
  
"I need help", Ved said, "I thought you might be able to give me some advice?"  
  
Jay dragged his mind back down to earth, away from his own thoughts. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"It's Chloe" Ved began, "She's back and I think she still loves me, but I don't know if I love her. I've got Destiny and I love her as well."  
  
"Ved, I'm not sure I'm the one you should ask about this. I mean, I've just broken up with Amber." Jay sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, about you and Amber, but she had to make a choice, just like me. Between you and Bray. Please, I really need your help. I loved Chloe, but now I've got Destiny. I need your help. I don't want to hurt either of them."  
  
Jay looked at his younger brother, thinking how much he's changed since I last saw him, then he spoke, "The only information I can give you then is to follow your heart. What ever you decide, one of them is going to get hurt, but that's life. You may get hurt, like I did, but follow your heart and you will at least not feel any regrets".  
  
He turned away and stared out the window again. Ved turned and left; he now knew what he must do...  
  
* * *  
  
Outside the city the strange tribe waited for their leaders signal. He appeared and gazed down at his assembled men.  
  
"We get in, get what we came for, and get out. I want none of you to harm anyone. Our aim is to find Destiny, and I will deal with her. None of you is to touch her unless I say so. If anyone tries to stop us, restrain them, but on no account are you to harm them. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The tribe nodded, although a little unsurely. This was different to the way they were used to, but it was their leader, and they obeyed his every command.  
  
"Good". He was tall and powerful-looking, with strong arms. His dark, long hair was pulled back into a warrior's ponytail and he wore the fighting clothes of the tribe – brown trousers and a darker brown, sleeveless shirt. The only apparent difference between him and his men was that he wore a red rag tied about his upper right arm.  
  
"Let's go......" 


	7. A revelation

Ved searched the Mall for Chloe, trying to avoid Destiny. He finally found her, with Salene, in the Café.  
  
"Hey, Chloe" he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he shot a look at Salene, "In private?"  
  
Chloe nodded, and followed Ved up the stairs to her old room.  
  
"Oh, Ved!" she said, "I've missed you so much, I...." she faltered at the look on his face. "What is it? What's the matter?"  
  
"Chloe, I don't know how to tell you this, but when you disappeared, I was really messed up. I made a mistake, and I got taken away for it. But I was saved, and ..."  
  
"By Destiny?" Chloe cut in.  
  
"Yes, by Destiny. We've been through a lot and, well, we've fallen in love"  
  
Chloe just stared at him. "You've fallen in love with a stranger? What about me, Ved? What about us? Did what we have mean nothing to you?"  
  
"That's not it Chloe, that's not it at all. But the truth is that me and Destiny are together and I'm sorry that it's hurt you but I've got to follow my heart and my heart leads to Destiny."  
  
There was a pause. "What, so that's it then?" Chloe exploded, "Everything we had is over, because of some, of some slut that you picked up on a rubbish tip somewhere? Don't bother trying to explain. This is all her fault. She's put you up to this, hasn't she? Did she tell you what she said to me once you'd left? No, I bet she didn't! Well, I'm going to tell her what I think of her and...."  
  
"NO!" Ved yelled, silencing Chloe. "I'm with Destiny now Chloe, not you. I love her; I want to spend the rest of my life with her; I would die for her. We're happy; she's going to have a baby. MY baby! We're going to be a family. I don't want you to spoil that for me."  
  
Chloe stood in stunned silence. "So what we had didn't mean anything to you?" she whispered.  
  
"Chloe, I loved you, I still do" Ved said, "What we had was special, but now it's over. I've got someone else now, and I'm happy. I want you to be happy for me as well. I want us to still be friends. Can we still be friends Chloe?"  
  
Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded at him, "Of course we can still be friends; I don't want to loose you either. But what about Destiny?"  
  
"What about her? Chloe, I want you as my friend, and Destiny will understand that. I promise we will be friends."  
  
Chloe smiled, and then, impulsively move forward and kissed Ved. Ved was surprised, but then found himself kissing her back. There was a noise from the doorway. Destiny stood staring at the two of them, her face a mask of shock.  
  
"Destiny," Ved began, moving away from Chloe towards Destiny, "It's not what you think, I can explain..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it", Destiny's voice was like ice. Ved moved closer. "Don't come near me" she warned.  
  
"Destiny, please..." Ved said, still walking forwards. Destiny looked up at him and there was pain in her blue eyes.  
  
"No, Ved" she said, "How could you? When he did not answer, she turned and ran away, down the hall.  
  
"Destiny!" Ved called after her, but he was torn between following her, and staying with Chloe. She came up behind him and put her arms behind his waist.  
  
"Ved, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"No you're not", he said. "How could you? Why...."  
  
But he was cut off suddenly by a scream from the hall. They both ran out to find Destiny struggling with a tall, muscular man dressed in brown. The rest of the Mallrats were gathered at the top of the main stairs, surrounded by more men dressed the same as the one holding Destiny. There was no escape.  
  
"Do not move" the man holding Destiny called out, as she struggled vainly in his strong grip. "This is a personal quarrel between me and my wife!"  
  
The Mallrats stared in amazement. Ved stepped forward.  
  
"Leave her alone Carl. She doesn't want to be your wife; she never wanted to be your wife. You know the only reason she married you was to protect her sister, and a lot of good came of that."  
  
Destiny gave a small sob of pain at the memory that Ved's words had pulled to the surface. She beat her fists in vain against her captor ... her husband ... her sister's murderer.  
  
"Ah, the escapee!" Carl grinned. "Well, don't worry; I'm not here for you. I came to have a word with my wife, to see if she would come home." He looked down at Destiny in his arms, "It seems she doesn't."  
  
His face took on a dark look. "By the time I've finished with her, she will". He released her and at the same time slammed his fist into her face. She fell to the ground, blood trickling from a cut on her lip. Managing to struggle to her feet, she shrieked at him, "Why can't you leave me alone. I hate you". She tried to hit him, but Carl caught her arm and twisted it. There was a loud snap and Destiny's face turned gray and she cried out with pain. Carl then struck her again and she fell to the floor. She attempted to get to her feet, but Carl kicked her, once, twice, three times. Ved ran forward to help her, but was held back by two tribesmen. The Mallrats watched in horror as Destiny tried to fight against Carl, but he carried on hitting her and kicking her, over and over. She stood no chance. The blows rained down on her. She managed to get to her feet again, her broken arm hanging uselessly down by her side, and tried to make a dash for it. Carl grabbed her and held her by the throat. "Are you ready to come home now, my pet?"  
  
She looked him straight in the eye and, after spitting out some blood, replied, "I'd rather die".  
  
Carl, angered by this, threw her against one of the old rusty railings at that separated the landing from a long fall to the floor below. The railing broke. Destiny tumbled to the ground, almost as Zoot had all those years before. She lay on the ground, unmoving.  
  
"Nooooooooo", a strangled cry tore from Ved's throat as he tried to reach her, but he was held by the two men. Carl looked down at the body of his wife. "It seems you got your wish, my pet. Let's go men. Our work here is done". He smiled a nasty grin of triumph at what he had done and then he and his tribe turned and left the Mall. Ved, released, ran down the stairs to Destiny. The other members of the tribe held back as he hesitantly approached her. Kneeling down, he gently stoked her face.  
  
"Destiny? Can you here me? Oh, please, please, say something, anything. Please don't leave me......" 


	8. Losing herself

Sorry if this is a bit confusing, I tried to do it in italics and bold but I couldn't figure it out! I'm not going to be able to post for a bit, I'm in Kenya!!!!! Thank-you all for reading and reviewing, please keep it up and don't be afraid to tell me any improvements you think I can make!  
  
* * *  
  
Pain, then nothing. Ved?  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Of course I can hear you.  
  
Strange. Why won't my mouth work? Why is it so cold? Ved?  
  
Destiny, I love you.  
  
I love you too, Ved.  
  
Why won't my arm move. I can't move my arm. My legs? Why is it so cold? The light's dimming.  
  
Please, please don't leave me.  
  
I'm not leaving you Ved, I'm right here. Is it Evening, Ved?  
  
It was only morning a minute ago. How strange. Why can't make myself speak? It is so cold. Why is it so cold? I can't feel my arms. It must be freezing. The light's going. Have I been asleep?  
  
Destiny?  
  
Ved?  
  
I know you're still there.  
  
I can hear you.  
  
What happened? What's happening? It's getting dark. But it's only morning. It was only morning. Am I bleeding? My baby?  
  
Ved, is my baby ok?  
  
Why won't my mouth work? I can't speak. I'm scared Ved.  
  
Please be ok, please live.  
  
Why is it so cold? It dark, now. Why is it so dark? Are you there Ved?  
  
Don't leave me.  
  
Ved? I'm falling, it's so cold..  
  
Destiny?  
  
Ved?.  
  
Destiny? No, oh please no!  
  
Ved......... 


	9. Awakening

Hey everyone. Ok, I'm back from Kenya and here's Chapter 9. Wow, nine chapters! Anyway, I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing, I tried to put it in italics and bold but it didn't work. It's meant to be how Destiny is seeing what's happening, and trying to speak to Ved. Uh, I don't think it was as clear as I'd meant it to be! Here's the next chapter:  
  
* * *  
  
The days and nights all seemed to meld together for Destiny. She had no sense of time, instead drifted in and out of consciousness, unaware of anything. Sometimes she thought she recognised the voice that spoke to her, but the name seemed always just out of reach in the fog of her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
"How is she?" Jay asked as he entered the room. Ved sat next to the bed, holding Destiny's hand.  
  
"No change" Ved replied, looking down on her. Destiny's long blonde hair was spread over the pillow, blending into her deathly pale skin. It had been nearly two months since the accident, or rather the intentional injury of her by Carl, and there had been very little the tribe could do for her. Jay, as he had worked in a hospital before the virus, was the closest the tribe had to a doctor and even his knowledge couldn't help. Even Slade with his 'unusual' knowledge didn't know what to do. Destiny was still breathing and alive, but that was all. Ved looked down at her, remembering her before. "I would give anything to see her eyes again. Sometimes, I think she can hear me, but she never gives me any sign." He looked back to his brother. "You know, this is my fault."  
  
"Don't say that Ved. You didn't know that he was going to find her." Jay said.  
  
"No, it's not that. Before the, the accident, she caught me kissing Chloe. I made her run, straight into his arms!" Ved whispered, not daring to look at his brother.  
  
"You chose Chloe? Even though you knew Destiny was pregnant?" Jay asked in amazement.  
  
"No", Ved said, "I was splitting up with Chloe, but then we kissed ... it's a bit of a blur ... and Destiny was at the door, and she got the wrong idea...How stupid this all is!" he said in frustration. "She wouldn't let me explain".  
  
Jay sighed and looked at his brother, then went over and hugged him. "What a pair we make", he said, "We've both messed things up with girls!"  
  
Ved nodded, "Speaking of messing things up, what did happen between you and Amber?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it at the moment. Sorry." Jay said.  
  
"It's ok. I understand." Ved looked down at the unconscious Destiny. "I wish she'd come back to me, give me a chance to make things right. Please come back to me", he whispered to her.  
  
Jay quietly left. Ved sat there, staring at her. Silence filled the small room, only broken by the distance sounds of the city. Suddenly, Destiny gave a small moan. "Destiny?" Ved whispered uncertainty. He had learned not to get his hopes up, but this time her hand moved. Just a little, but it was enough to indicate that she was still there. "Destiny?" Ved said again, a little louder. This time her eyes opened and she looked at him.  
  
She stared at him, then remembered, "Ved?" she tried to whisper, but her voice came out as a small croak as her throat was so dry.  
  
"It's ok, I'm here" he said, "I'll be back in a minute, ok?"  
  
Unable to make any more sound, she nodded.  
  
Ved hurried to the door and yelled, "JAY, JAY!"  
  
As Jay came running, other Tribe members looked up in puzzlement.  
  
"Jay! She's awake!" he said as his brother reached him. Jay, followed by Amber entered the room.  
  
He went over to where Destiny lay looking up at the ceiling. She turned her head slightly to look at him as he approached. "Hey sleepy head", he greeted her.  
  
She smiled and tried to speak again but could only make a small moan. Amber came over and handed Jay a glass of water. He stared at her, then took it with a quiet "Thank you". With Ved supporting Destiny's head, he carefully poured some of the water into her mouth. While she had been unconscious they had only been able to make her swallow a small amount of water, drip by drip, just enough to keep her alive. Now she drank thirstily at the cool liquid. Jay smiled. "Ok Destiny, we just need to turn you over to have a look at your back because we need to check nothings broken". They had to do this while she was awake, as only she could tell them where it hurt. "This might hurt a bit. We'll try not to. I'm sorry."  
  
He then directed Ved and Amber to help support her neck and lower body.  
  
"On the count of three. One, two..."  
  
"Wait!" Destiny suddenly said. "Please, be careful of my baby."  
  
Ved stared at her in horror. "You don't remember?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's all blurry. I can remember things but I don't know if they're true or just my imagination. What's the matter?"  
  
Her question was met with silence. "What's the matter?" she whispered again.  
  
"Destiny, I'm so sorry. The baby... You lost the baby." 


	10. Harsh Words

"You lost the baby." Ved's eyes were wet.  
  
Destiny stared at him, then put her hand over her abdomen. Where there had once been life there was now just a sickly empty feeling.  
  
* * *  
  
They'd left her alone after Jay had checked her back. She'd know. Of course she'd known. She'd felt it but hadn't wanted to believe it. She had wanted it just to be part of the jumble of other memories which weren't real, just her imagination. But it was true. Ved had seemed upset, but every time she thought of him, warning bells rang in her mind. There was something wrong, she knew it. But she couldn't remember. Something about the accident and Ved, but it kept slipping away from her.  
  
* * *  
  
"How is she?" Chloe asked Ved as he headed to Destiny's room.  
  
"I'm not sure. The news was a shock for her but she took it ok, I think. She didn't cry anyway. But then, she never cries." He paused at the door, "I don't think you should come in", he began nervously. Chloe just looked at him. He opened the door.  
  
Destiny looked over as Ved walked in and she smiled. Then her face froze as she saw Chloe behind him. Memories hit her like a ton of rock.  
  
Ved kissing Chloe. Her running. Carl. A fight and the sensation of falling. VED KISSING CHLOE!  
  
"Destiny?" Ved asked.  
  
"Get her out!" she hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get. Her. Out!" she repeated, staring at Chloe. "Unless you've both come to tell me you're back together again, although actions speak louder than words!"  
  
"Don't be silly", Ved said.  
  
"I'm being silly? Well then, what is it between you two? Or was it just my silly imagination that saw you two kissing?"  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Maybe I'd better go?" Chloe said. When neither replied, she walked away.  
  
"It wasn't what you thought" Ved said to Destiny.  
  
"What was it then? Just a 'friends kiss'?"  
  
"No, I went to break up with her, I swear".  
  
"Really, so you just kissed her out of habit?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, I mean no. I don't know".  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
The question knocked Ved off balance. "What? I, er..."  
  
"It's a simple question. You've got to chose Ved. It's one of us or the other. You can't have both."  
  
"I know. I said I chose you!" Ved said, getting annoyed. "Don't you believe me?"  
  
"I don't know what to believe any more", she said bitterly.  
  
"Why won't you let me explain?"  
  
"I am, but you're not making a very good job of it!"  
  
"Believe what you like then", Ved snapped, "Look, I'm sorry about the baby..."  
  
"What's he got anything to do with this?" Ved didn't answer. "So that's it." she said quietly. "You were just staying with me for the baby? You needn't have bothered."  
  
Ved was angry. Why couldn't she understand? Why wasn't she listening? She obviously didn't care what he said. It wasn't going to make a difference. At that moment in time he just wanted to hurt her so much that he let his anger get the better of him and yelled,  
  
"Maybe I was only staying with you because of the baby. Now It's gone, there's no reason for me to stay, is there?" 


	11. Destiny

Sorry this has taken so long to be posted. I had exams then Summer Break so I didn't get around to sorting out this chapter, but here it is!

* * *

The words hung in the air like glass and cut through Destiny like a knife. Ved couldn't believe what he had said. He expected her to get angry and shout, but instead she done something he'd never seen her do before – she burst into tears.

"I guess there isn't then", she sobbed.

"Destiny, I'm sorry", Ved began.

"No, it's ok. You're right. You go and get on with the rest of your life. I hope you and Chloe have the baby I couldn't give you".

"I didn't mean it, I..." he was helpless to find any words to say how sorry he was.

"Get out", she said.

"Des..."

"NO!" she screamed, "I don't want to hear any more. GET OUT!"

Ved just stared at her. He didn't want to leave her, but how could he stay now? Jay appeared at the door. "Ved, I think you'd better leave", he told his brother as he looked at Destiny, who was crying quietly with her face in her pillow.

With a last look at Destiny, Ved reluctantly left.

Jay went over to Destiny, "Hey, it's ok. He didn't mean what he said."

"Did you hear?" She said in a trembling voice.

"I think everyone in the city heard!" Jay said with a small smile.

She turned to look at him, and tried to wipe her eyes, but the tears kept coming. Her hand was pale and shaking and her other arm was still splinted from where it had been broken. "I thought I loved Ved", she said, "But now I'm not sure. I wanted my baby so much. It was going to be a new start for me, a new life. Away from everything that had happened before. But the past catches up with you, you can't run from it. I was stupid to even try."

"That's not true", Jay said. Seeing that she wanted to talk, he asked, "Why don't you tell me what happened to you, with Carl and Ved. Before..."

She looked at him. He noticed her reluctance and said, "Only if you want to. But it might help you, getting it off your chest and into the open."

"But where do I start?" she whispered.

"From the beginning. Where else?"

She nodded. "The beginning. Well I guess the beginning is after the virus. There's where it all went wrong." She took a breath, "After the virus I met up with Carl. He was lovely and kind and he seemed like a really nice guy. He encouraged me to join his tribe, even though my sister was in another tribe. Carl didn't like her, but I loved him so I agreed to join his tribe. But then Carl changed. I don't know why. He became violent and he... well he treated me really bad. I wanted to leave. I tried a number of times, but he caught me and he, he hurt me." She swallowed. Jay put his hand on her shaking arm. She gave him a watery smile and managed to continue, "Carl wanted me to marry him. I refused. He beat me but somehow I found the strength to say no. But then he raided my sister's tribe, that's where he found the prisoners, and arrested her. He promised me he wouldn't hurt her, on the condition that I married him. I loved my sister, we were really good friends, so I agreed. After the wedding, Carl had my sister 'executed' for treason. I was trapped. But then Carl instructed me to look after a prisoner. He was ill and Carl needed him to work. So I went and tried to help."

"The prisoner was Ved?" Jay asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "He was getting better, and we talked. He made me realise that it wasn't my fault. I trusted him. We made a plan and made everybody think he was dying, while all the time he was getting better. Then he 'died' and I insisted on going with the men to bury him. I pretended that I felt upset that I couldn't have served my 'lord and master' by making Ved better. Carl let me go. I wrapped Ved up in a sort of cloth and put a knife in my belt, for defence, and we got to a clearing in the woods and I..." she faltered.

"You killed the men", Jay said softly. It wasn't a question.

She nodded. "We escaped and got to the city. But something happened before that. I suppose we were falling in love. I'd never felt that way about anyone. You can guess the rest."

Jay was quiet.

"Do you think any less of me now that you know?" She lifted her chin and stared into his eyes, almost challenging him.

"No" he replied, "I think many would have wanted to do the same. But very few have your strength."

She bowed her head. Tears ran freely down her cheeks. Then she looked up at Jay, "Do you think I'd have made a good mother?"

"Nobody can really answer that." The voice was not Jay, but Salene's.

Destiny jumped. "How long have you been standing there?"

"No time at all. I was just passing and I heard your comment." She walked into the room. "Can I speak to Destiny alone?" Although the question was aimed at Jay, Salene kept her eyes on Destiny.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll be around if you need anything." He said and left.

Once he had gone, Salene looked at Destiny, who was trying not to cry. Then she went over and put her arms around her. Destiny clung to her like a child and cried.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok," Salene comforted her.

"How do you know?" Destiny's voice was teary.

Salene pushed Destiny away slightly and looked her in the eyes. "Because I've been in the same position as you. I lost my husband and my baby at the same time."

"No one told me." Destiny said.

"It's not something people generally talk about", Salene said wryly, and then hugged her close, "You'll get through this, I promise. Right now you can't believe it, it hurts so much, but you will. And I'll be here if you ever need anything."

Destiny, unable to speak, just cried softly into Salene's arms.

* * *

Outside, Jay leaned against the wall. Talking with Destiny had made him realise to things. One, that life was even more precious than he had thought before, and two, he should take his own advice. It was time to sort out his life. He had to speak to Amber...


	12. Realisation

Sorry it's taking me so long to post. I have sooooo much work recently I just haven't had the time. But anyway, here's Chapter 12!

* * *

Jay found Amber in the café with Ellie and Gel. Nervously, hoping he looked braver than he felt, he walked over to her.

"Amber, may I speak to you?" his eyes flickered to the other two girls, "Uh, alone?"

She looked at him in surprise, "Sure." she said, and followed him out of the café, not noticing the look that passed between Gel and Ellie.

"What is it Jay?" she asked softly.

"Amber, I've been an idiot." he began. "I want you to know that I still love you, and a part of me will never stop loving you, I wanted to tell you..."

"Jay don't do this to me." Amber interrupted. "Please, my decision was hard enough without this. I love you to, but not the way I love Bray, and ..."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said that night." Now it was Jay's turn to cut in. "I've been so caught up in what I wanted that I never thought how you felt. I want you to know that I'm sorry, and you're right; Baby Bray needs a father, and Bray _is_ his father. I had no right to say those things to you and you have every reason to hate me."

"How could I ever hate you?" Amber whispered, tears in her eyes. "I will always have a place in my heart for you; it's just not going to be by your side."

"I know. I wanted..." Jay paused, "I wanted to tell you that you have my blessing. I don't know if it means anything to you, if it changes anything, but you have it." He looked at the floor.

"Oh Jay." Amber said, "You don't know how much that means to me. Bray did propose, but with things the way they were between you and me, I didn't know what to say."

"Say yes." Jay looked into her eyes. "Love like yours and Brays doesn't happen very often. After everything you've been through, you both deserve happiness. Tell him yes."

She nodded, "I will. Thank you Jay."

He gave her a small smile, and turned to walk away.

Amber caught his arm, "Jay, I want you to give me away." she said suddenly.

"What?"

"At the wedding. Will you, I mean, no, it's not fair for me to ask you that. Forget I said anything." She made to turn away but Jay stopped her.

"I would be honoured." he said, looking deep into her eyes, and Amber knew he meant it.

"Thank you." She said, and flung her arms around him, "Thank you so much." She kissed him on the cheek, then broke away and said, "I'll tell Bray; he'll be so happy." With another smile at him, she turned and was gone.

Jay leaned back against the wall, his head whirling. He was glad he had made up with Amber, and now his heart could heal. He'd had to speak to her; doing so he had closed another chapter in his life, and could start a new one. In the shadow nearby, someone had heard everything, and came to a decision of their own...

* * *

Destiny lay in her bed, watching the dust dance in the sunlight streaming in from the window. Salene had just left and she'd thought a lot about what her and Jay had said, and came to a decision. She wasn't going to lie around and let some woman take away the best thing that had ever happened to her. She pushed the covers off her legs and swung them around to touch the floor. Pushing up from the bed, she put all of her weight onto her legs for the first time since she had been injured. She drew in a sharp gasp, but the pain she had been expecting didn't arrive. She wobbled unsteadily for a second, then gained her balance. Breathing deeply, she took first one step, then another and another, until she had reached the door. She gave a smile of triumph and opened the door. She walked, a little unsteadily, down the hall, looking for Ved. She reached his room, the one they used to share and was about to knock when she heard Ved's voice from inside.

"Chloe, I don't know if I'm ready to start another relationship with you. I mean, me and Destiny had something special. I just can't believe that she would throw it away like that."

Destiny smiled, then heard Chloe.

"She threw it in your face."

"She was upset."

"You can't keep making excuses for her. What she did is unforgivable. It wasn't just her that lost a baby, you did as well."

"I know, but I just can't let go."

"Why?" Chloe shot back. "Do you still love her? Did you ever love her? Did you ever love me?"

There was silence from the room. Destiny held her breath.

"I don't know." Came Ved's soft reply. "I know I love you, but Destiny, ...we were going to have a baby."

"Well if that's the way you feel about it, go tell her. See how she reacts. Maybe you'll just fall into each others arms and everything will be fine. I'll just be forgotten." Footsteps sounded as Chloe meant to leave.

There was a crash as the chair Ved had been sitting on fell over as he jumped up. "No!" he exclaimed, then, quietly added, "Don't go. I'm sorry. I love you. I always have and I guess I always will. Please stay."

Destiny leaned against the wall outside. Hot tears fell softly down her cheeks. Hearing footsteps from down the hall, she wiped her eyes and headed down the stairs. No one was around. Feeling miserable, lonely and betrayed, she found a dark corner out of sight and sat with her head on her knees and allowed the tears she had been holding back to return. Silent sobs shook her body. Suddenly she froze. Voices were heading her way. There was no time to get away, she pulled back as far as she could into the shadows and sat as still as she could listening. It was Jay and Amber. With baited breath she heard everything that they said. Why couldn't Ved be more like his brother? She thought. Then realised, Jay was like her. He'd loved and lost, but unlike her he wasn't moaning about it. He was sacrificing his own happiness so that someone he loved and cared for could be happy. _That_ was true love. As she listened, she came to her own decision. She would do the same for Ved. After everything he had been through, after everything she had put him through, he deserved nothing less. Ved and Chloe were going to be together, and she wasn't going to stand in their way. Amber and Jay had stopped talking, and she heard footsteps walking away. The tears returned and she gave a small sob.

* * *

Jay heard the noise, and looked in the direction it had come from. Peering into the shadows, he could make out the small, hunched form of Destiny.

"Hey there." he said softly...


	13. Wedding Bells

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. It's a bit short but please review - I feel unloved! Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned bright and fresh. The tribe was gathered in the hall at the bottom of the stairs. Amber appeared from her room on to the landing, wearing a long white dress with her pale brown hair free of their usual zulu knots and instead hanging in loose ringlets around her face. Her make up was plain and simple, but it set off her blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a thin white veil, which she let drop over her face as she reached Jay. The effect was amazing; Jay couldn't help but gasp as she appeared.

"Do I look alright?" she whispered.

"You look stunning." Jay reassured her. He softly lifted her veil and kissed her on her cheek.

"Good Luck", he said, giving her a bright smile, then "Ready?"

She nodded, and he took her arm and together they walked down the main stairs and through the aisle between the chairs that held the rest of the tribe. Salene and Bray stood at the end, waiting.

They reached the end of the aisle, and Amber and Bray stood facing each other. Jay took their hands, hesitated, then pushed them together. With a small smile at Amber, he went and sat next to his brother on the front row. Chloe sat on the other side of Ved; Jay noticed that they were holding hands.

Destiny sat at the back, her golden hair brushed and hanging loose. Her head was bowed and a curtain of hair hid her face, which was composed into a mask of calm, hiding her true feelings. She knew what she was going to do next. Jay had comforted her a little, the day he'd found her hiding in the shadows. She remembered how kind he'd been, but she couldn't even confide in him. She had gone to Ved afterwards and told him that she didn't love him anymore, and she was sorry that they hadn't made it work. She had told him that she wished him and Chloe the best and didn't mind them being together. Suddenly, sitting watching the ceremony, she realised that it hadn't all been a lie; she didn't really mind Chloe, because Ved was happy. She realised, as she watched Amber and Bray exchanging their wedding vows that the hurt that had plagued her since she had woken from the coma had left. It felt like a burden had been removed from her shoulders and she lifted her head up and smiled properly for the first time in ages. Nothing mattered anymore, because Ved was happy and she was too. Soon she could start a new life, all it would take was a few small steps...; she pulled her attention back to Amber and Bray.

Salene paused at the front, a small frown upon her face. "I must ask everyone gathered here that if anyone knows of a lawful reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence. Amber looked at Jay. It had been nearly a month since Jay had spoke to Amber and then had found Destiny crying under the stairs and he was still trying to figure out the mixture of feelings that threatened to overpower him. But as he looked into Amber's eyes, an image of Destiny appeared before him and one feeling seemed to stand out from the rest – love. He stared at Amber for a long second, trying to understand how he could feel such a thing. He remembered a frightened, lonely girl and then the woman she had began to mature into over the past few weeks. He realised he _did_ love her, but it was far too soon... He looked back at Amber and then gave a small shake of his head. She gave him a small, grateful smile in return and turned back to look into Bray's eyes.

"Then, by the power infested in me by this Tribe, I pronounce you Man and Wife. I don't need to tell you to kiss the bride, do I?" Salene asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't think so." Bray said, and embraced his new wife in a passionate kiss. Everyone began to clap and cheer. They broke apart, slightly breathless and looking a little embarrassed.

Destiny watched as the rest of the tribe surrounded the happy couple to congratulate them, and a wave of sadness past over her as she knew she had to leave. With a small sigh, and a shake of her head she turned and walked out towards the exit, without looking back......


	14. A New Hope

This is it - the final chapter. A BIG thank-you to everyone who has read and reviewed it. It's always nice to know your work is apprieciated!! Please keep the comments coming, if you can think of anything to improve my writing I would love to hear from you! Hopefully I will have another story for ya'all soon, so until then, keep Tribal and enjoy............

* * *

Jay looked up for Destiny as the rest of the tribe surrounded Bray and Amber only to see her turn, pick up a small bag and head for the exit. With rising fear he hurried after her. Destiny walked swiftly out of the Mall and down the street.

"Hey, wait."

She turned to see Jay come running after her. "Go back Jay." She called over her shoulder as she continued.

He caught her arm and pulled her around, causing her to drop her bag, which spilled its few contents on the ground. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Please, leave me alone. I'm doing what I should have done before – the right thing." she answered without looking at him as she knelt down and stuffed her things back into her bag.

"The right thing?" Jay repeated, a look of astonishment on his face. "How can running away ever be the right thing?"

"Don't make this harder for me than it already is." she whispered. He knelt beside her and tilted her head upwards so he could see her face. "Please?" she begged, tears trickling softly down her cheeks.

"You can't leave." he said.

"Jay, I have to. Don't you see?" They stood up together. "I'm not running away – I'm making a new start. It will be better for everyone if I just left."

"Better? Better for who?"

"For Ved, for Chloe, for everyone."

"No, no it won't be better." There were tears in Jay's eyes now.

"Of course it will."

"It won't be better for me!" he burst out suddenly. "These past few weeks I... I've never felt like this about any other woman before."

"Jay." she said softly, shocked, "I never knew, I mean, you've been so kind to me. I can talk to you. But..."

"But what?" he whispered.

"Love? It's too soon."

"I know it's too soon. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything; I'm asking you to stay."

"I can't..."

"Please." he said as she made to leave again. "I have to know... is there any chance of, of us?"

She stopped and bowed her head. It was too soon, too soon after Carl, after Ved. But there was something there, something inside that was crying out to him, wishing he would just hold her. There waslove there.

She turned to look at his tear-streaked face. "Carl was dangerous" she said quietly, wiping her tears away. "That's why I was attracted to him, but he hurt me. Ved offered me a chance of escape, of security and safety, but he failed. What do you offer me Jay?" she said, shaking.

"Only myself." he replied. "I don't know what will happen in the future, but I know if I let you walk away now I will regret it for the whole of my life. The future's not certain, I can't say where we'll be tomorrow, or next year, or even in ten years, but I can tell you this, I love you now. If we worry about tomorrow, we'll never live for today. Please Destiny, please don't leave me."

"How can you be so sure? After all that has happened how can you be so positive about the future?"

"Because even in the darkest moments of someone's life, a glimmer of hope always remains." he said firmly.

She looked at him sharply, her big blue eyes bright with unshed tears, and stood, full of indecision. "What about Ved? What about Amber?"

"What about them?" he asked. "Amber's got Bray, Ved's got Chloe. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I cared about that before and I lost someone special. I'm not going to lose you." he paused. "If you leave, I'll go with you."

"What?" she looked at him, startled.

"I mean it. If you want to go, we can go. Anywhere! I don't care, as long as I'm with you. We could go to the moon if you wished."

"Jay..." she began to laugh for the first time in years as he lifted her and spun her round.

"Will you come to the moon with me?"

He lowered back down, where she stood, breathless and dizzy and looked up into his deep brown eyes, so like his brother but at the same time completely different. Suddenly, her mind was made up. She kissed him, a deep, lingering kiss that left her even more breathless than before. Her hands were in his hair, on his neck, everywhere. She didn't care anymore. He returned the kiss just as passionately.

"I'll stay." she whispered. "Oh Jay, of course I'll stay." Even as she said those words, she knew she had made the right choice.

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her back towards the Mall. She didn't know what tomorrow might have in store for her but she had found someone to build a new future with. It would take a long time for the wounds of the past to fully heal and for Destiny to completely trust someone again, but she realised something; in these past few months, which had felt like the darkest moments of her life, there had been her own glimmer of hope

– and he was called Jay.


End file.
